


Strangers, Friends, Best Friends, Lovers, Strangers

by twitchy_hands



Category: South Park
Genre: and the karen/ruby isnt until like a few chapters in, crennys only in the first chapter and then its onesided after that, this will have more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchy_hands/pseuds/twitchy_hands
Summary: Relationships are always fleeting.Over the years Karen and Craig find this out the hard way.





	Strangers, Friends, Best Friends, Lovers, Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> i saw one of those 5 word stories on tumblr (which ive made the title) and i decided id write a shorter fic inspired by it while im trying to get thru writing chapters for my bigger fic lmao (also i think ive seen this done before but i cant remember or find the fic in the slightest)

Karen was eight years old when she met Ruby.

Her hair reminded Karen of rosy apples, her eyes electric; just like her brothers but more fiery and passionate. Karen also remembered that she had been very loud.

Kenny often had fleeting infatuations with the other boys and girls in his class. He kept them to himself mostly, but Karen was always informed on her sibling’s developing- although pretty non-existent -lovelife. 

For the first time, one of his admirations returned the favour. Karen was stuck paying the price.

Karen had never spoken to the rosy cheeked girl but it wasn’t hard to remember her name. Ruby, like the gemstone. Ruby, like the colour of blood. Ruby, like another metaphor the rambunctious girl would make up on the spot to inform everyone that Ruby was a much better name than Tricia. She had insisted on the change ever since she learned Red actually had the name Rebecca on her birth certificate. 

Despite the nickname being self imposed it definitely stuck. Ruby lived up to her new name. She was bright and acted like royalty, marching into the McCormick household like a princess scrutinizing the land. Within the first three minutes she had managed to insult Karen’s house, her clothing, and her shy demeanor. 

It was almost intriguing. Almost.

At only thirteen Craig was virtually a full time babysitter and that meant Ruby followed him to the ends of the earth. Unfortunately that left Karen entertaining Ruby more and more; because that's all Ruby ever wanted. Entertainment. Karen guessed she just didn’t seem like friend material to the taller girl.

She uses her toys. Picks all the games. Talks over anyone in her path or just walks right through them. It was infuriatingly interesting. The way the schoolyard bullying ceased. The way Karen seemed to be protected as long as she was in the shadow of a Tucker. 

Everyone thought Craig was bad. Everyone thought Red was worse. Ruby had the combined power of a thousand suns before she even hit double digits. Teachers quivered to think what she might be like when she grew up. Over the weeks -despite Ruby’s passive aggressive attitude- Karen had gained a begrudged rapport with her. She starts visiting Karen’s house without being in Craig’s tow. Although she couldn't tell whether Ruby had began coming over more or Craig simply began coming over less.

She glanced at Craig sitting on their kitchen counter. Whenever Kenny left the room he looked happy in a sad way. They had been dating for five weeks at that point and Karen could tell that her brother was losing interest fast. 

He smiled awkwardly when he saw her in the doorway. It never reached his eyes.

When they broke up it wasn’t a surprise. Karen was expecting it. Craig was expecting it. Even Ruby was lying in wait for the chance to begin bad mouthing Karen’s brother. 

It always began with ‘I know he’s your family but-’ and ended with ‘no offense’. Ruby was eight and already fiercely protective. Craig is sensitive, she states, a rough exterior sure but deep down he’s a real baby. Not like Red, her favourite cousin and absolute idol. The young Tucker makes it very clear that Red and Ruby are like steel, not afraid to share their intensity with everyone they came across. Craig didn’t show emotion because in reality he had too many to control. 

Karen wasn’t sure how true that statement is but Ruby started coming over less and less as the days go by. One day, Karen forgot they had even spoken to one another.


End file.
